The last sin
by hannibal1996
Summary: The world is not the place Carrie knew. War has come to her doorstep and everything has crumbled. Darius and his army march through the streets killing anyone in their way which leaves Carrie and her friends with one choice. She is going to send Ralph back in time to unite everyone to stop this but that may be a more difficult task than thought.
1. A darker world

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie. It will follow like Days of future past for the first few chapters but that will change.

The last sin chapter 1: A darker world

There had been wars before but not like this one. It all started when Ralph White shot Charles Palmer which triggered a series of events that lead to hell. Vivian Palmer took over and she was keen to avenge her father's death. She finished her fathers work and created an army of super soldiers lead by Darius and his team. Darius had his own agenda, he was angry with what happened to him.

He took control of his army and lead a series of attacks all over the country. Vivian did nothing to stop this, she was in on it. Beast Squad tried to intervene but the fight lead to the deaths of Waterbender and Firebug, Darius continued his attacks against telekinetics and government officials. The president was killed along with congress in one of the biggest terrorist attacks known to man. Gareth, Amy and Sue were then killed when Darius fired missiles at Washington. Michael was nowhere to be seen for a long time and presumed dead.

Alan was killed outside his home after being dragged out whilst Jerome was killed in one of his clubs during a bombing. Rachel and Carries family were murdered by Darius and then Jennifer was killed along with her child. Carrie went out for revenge but she saw something, something that broke her but never told anyone. As the war continued America was starting to crumble with the worst of humanity joined Darius and his cause. There was a plan to end it, once and for all.

Ralph, Carrie, Cillian, Raidon and Illusion were sat in an empty apartment. Carrie was in the corner reading a book. Darius was strapped to a chair. They had conducted a mission which resulted in the death of Boss. They knew Darius' men were coming so it was only a matter of time until they arrived.

''Are you sure about this?'' Cillian asked. He was loading a gun which hadn't been cleaned in a long time, this resulted in it jamming quite often.

''You make it out as we have a choice.'' Ralph replied.

''You read to many comics.'' Carrie said.

''Do you see any other way?'' Ralph asked. He was getting annoyed with her.

''Let's go over this plan. You are going to use Darius to send you back in time. You are going to find me and the others so we can change all of this.'' Carrie said. She was incredibly skeptical about all of this.

''That's the plan.'' Ralph said.

''When are you going?'' Illusion asked.

''When Charles first started to develop all of this.'' Ralph replied.

''When you were in university.'' Cillian said to Carrie.

''Why then? What was he doing?'' Illusion asked.

''This was just after telekinetics become known to the world. He was funded to develop an understanding of them, well an even better one. He always had a keen fascination with us.'' Ralph said. He was referencing the facility in which he was experimented on and then turned into Renatus.

''Well just so you know. I was a drug addict, Cillian was in a chair, Jerome was in prison and Michael was...Let's not get into that.'' Carrie said. Ralph didn't pay much attention.

''They're here.'' Illusion said. Everyone started to get ready. Ralph took Darius into another room.

The soldiers burst into the room through the window. Raidon fired a burst of electricity at the soldiers which killed them instantly. More burst in through the door and the others started to fight. Shadow Slasher stood on a nearby building watching everything that was happening, waiting for his enemy to slip up.

Ralph was in the room with Darius. Cillian was by the door ready to defend it.

''This wont work.'' Darius whispered. Ralph had some telepathy and used it against Darius. He took control of his powers and sent himself into his previous body. He experience was painful and for a moment Ralph felt like he was dead, that was probably due to the fact that at the time he was.

Past

Ralph woke up in a tank. He had tubes poking inside of him and surrounded by some unknown liquid. He used his power to smash the glass releasing him and fell to the ground. He managed to stand up but his senses were going wild, he could barely concentrate. His powers started to go haywire. He then threw some of the people and objects away causing a mass panic. He forced the doors open and ran into the sunlight. He fell to the ground in agony and was bleeding heavily. He managed to use his powers to levitate him out of the facility and onto a road. He then fell unconscious. He had rushed it and was sure he had been hit by bullets.

Ralph woke up in a hospital bed covered in stitches. A young woman walked in who was clearly a nurse.

''How are you feeling?'' The nurse asked.

''Where am I?'' Ralph asked. He ached all over and his voice was different, must have been all the chemicals.

''Hospital.'' The nurse said smiling. She opened the curtains which burnt Ralphs eyes.

''I gotta go.'' Ralph said as he got up and left. He pulled the monitor wires off and slipped as he touched the ground. It had been a very long time since he had and his body wasn't panicking.

''You can't.'' The woman said.

''Why?'' Ralph asked.

''But, but. You nearly died.'' The nurse said. She tried to stop him but some forcefield stopped her from coming near him.

Ralph left the hospital and started to walk around town. He realised what he was wearing so he walked into an alley way and found an old homeless man.

''Where are your clothes?'' The homeless man asked.

''I was hoping you might have some spare.'' Ralph said. The bins then started to hover and fell to the ground.

He walked up to the train station wearing some old, greasy suit. He knew where he had to go.

Ralph arrived at the university Carrie attended. He started to walk around hoping to find her. It was a large campus with lots of people walking around which made life impossible for Ralph.

''Any reason you look like a bum? I'm all for fancy dress but this is a little too much.'' Nathan asked. Ralph looked at him and hugged him.

''So good to see you again.'' Ralph said.

''Do I know you?'' Nathan asked. It was a younger version of him.

''My name is uh, Stephen King.'' Ralph said. He didn't want to use his real name and felt weird for hugging him.

''Nathan Kane.'' Nathan said. The two shook hands.

''I'm looking for Carrie White.'' Ralph said.

''Why are you looking for her?'' Nathan asked.

''I just need to find her. Where is she?'' Ralph asked.

''Who are you to her?'' Nathan asked. He clenched his fists and Ralph clenched his.

''Let me explain.'' Ralph said.

Nathan took Ralph to an apartment, Nathan had a large black eye. They opened the unlocked door and looked around. A man was sat on a chair smoking. He was wearing shirt, trousers and a waistcoat, he was staring at a chess board. His black hair was slit back with a lot of gel.

A young goth girl entered. She looked like she had just woke up. She had black hair and lots of mascara that was poorly done and in a hurry, she may have just fallen asleep with it on.

''That's Carrie.'' Nathan said as he pointed to the goth girl.

''Hey. What happened to your eye?'' The man said to Nathan. He then tapped the chess board.

''Hugh, I'm not playing chess. Hey.'' Carrie said as she sat down.

''Well come on in then Nathan, who is your friend?'' Hugh asked.

''Stephen King.'' Nathan said. The two sat down. Ralph looked at Carrie sitting in her chair, Carrie noticed.

''Can I help you?'' Carrie asked. She seemed a little creeped out.

**Present**

Cillian threw a bunch of soldiers out of the window, he was forced to get involved as it got too much. Carrie used her powers to make a grenade go off killing a soldier. Illusion was using her power to make soldiers think they were somewhere else.

''Carrie, check on Ralph.'' Cillian yelled. Carrie ran into the room whilst Cillian covered her.

''Illusion, try and make us look like we're escaping.'' Raidon said.

''On it.'' Illusion replied. She then started to concentrate.

**Past**

Carrie, Nathan, Hugh and Ralph were sat in the living room. Nathan and Hugh were playing chess.

''Do I know you?'' Carrie asked.

''I doubt you'll remember.'' Ralph replied.

''I remember you. You helped me with some bullies a few years ago.'' Carrie said. Ralph remember that day, when he had to say goodbye.

''Yeah, I remember that. Look you need to know why I am here.'' Ralph said.

''Why? To send me to rehab?'' Carrie asked. She picked up a half empty beer and started to drink it.

''To help you. I'm your father and I was sent here from the future.'' Ralph explained. It sounded better in his head but Carrie just laughed.

''I think you need to go to rehab.'' Carrie replied.

''We need to find Michael, Jennifer, Cillian, Alan and Jerome plus Sue.'' Ralph explained.

''What? Sorry Days of future past.'' Carrie said. She was laughing but wanted to punch someone when he said those names.

''Plus Gareth. We need to work together.'' Ralph said. Hugh and Nathan had no idea what was going on so they just continued with their game.

''Gareth tried to kill me.'' Carrie said.

''In the future you two become good friends.'' Ralph pointed out.

''This is ridiculous.'' Carrie said. She stormed back to her room, Ralph followed and stopped her in her path.

''You need to listen.'' Ralph said.

''No you need to listen. I have lost everything and now some guy shows up expecting me to believe some rubbish, he also claims to be my father who is dead by the way.'' Carrie said as she picked up a syringe. Ralph used his powers to throw it against the wall.

''You need to trust me.'' Ralph said.

''Why?'' Carrie asked. She was building up with tears. Ralph put his hands over her head despite some resistance. Carrie was then in the room by herself. It was empty but had all the furniture and books everywhere.

''Then trust me.'' The older version of Carrie said. She was standing behind her.

''This is a trick right?'' Carrie asked. The room then changed to the streets. They were burning as Darius' men slaughtered everything in their path.

''You need to listen.'' The older Carrie said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. The format may change in the next chapter but I just wanted to upload the story to see what you guys thought since I believe it was uploaded the same night People like her was last year. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Carries hope

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 2: Carries hope

''You look like me.'' Carrie said. She saw the obvious changed but other from that she was happy with how she would turn out.

''You need to trust him.'' The future Carrie said. She knew it was difficult but she had to know.

''Who is he?'' Carrie asked.

''Our dad.'' The future Carrie said.

''He died.'' Carrie said. She looked scared and started to cry. Her mascara ran down her face.

''He did but was brought back to life. We need your help.'' The future Carrie said. Even to her that sounded weird.

''My help….No.'' Carrie said.

''Look I remember how you feel. You are scared and guilty after what happened but you need this.'' The future Carrie said.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked. The future Carrie then started to flicker.

''Illusion is using her power to project me into ralph so that you can see me.'' The future Carrie explained. It went straight over Carries head but she looked around at the destruction and death. She saw Alan being dragged out of his house and onto the street. They started to kick him and beat him with blunt objects.

''So what do I need to do?'' Carrie asked. She then witnessed her dear friend get shot in the head. She wanted to do something but could not.

''Find the others, work together. Stop this from happening.'' The future Carrie said.

''I can't.'' Carrie said. She was crying and felt hopeless.

''Let me show you the future you could have.'' The future Carrie said. Carrie then found herself at home with Nathan and Margaret.

''I marry Nathan?'' The young Carrie asked. She started to chuckle at that fact.

''You have a child but I've lost them both. This is where I am now.'' Future Carrie said.

Carrie was projected into the apartment where the battle was. She noticed Cillian fighting and started to cry.

''This is not right. This needs to end.'' Carrie said.

''Then you need to hope again. Please for your friends, family and yourself. Unite them for a better tomorrow.'' The future Carrie said.

Carrie was back in the room. Ralph let go of Carrie and she started to breathe. Hugh and Nathan just looked confused.

''I'll help.'' Carrie said. Ralph nodded.

Carrie and Ralph then hugged.

''What was that all about?'' Hugh asked.

''We need to find some people. Can you help?'' Carrie asked.

''Who?'' Nathan asked.

''I have an idea.'' Hugh said. He opened up his laptop and looked online.

Ralph, Carrie, Nathan and Hugh pulled up by a house. It was in a suburban area but the house looked like it had been previously abandoned. They walked up to the door and knocked. Jennifer answered the door. She looked tired and depressed.

''Carrie?'' Jennifer asked. She was excited to see her friend again but also concerned.

''Hey Jennifer.'' Carrie said. She felt a little awkward.

Jennifer showed everyone inside. They walked into the living room and sat on the long, brown sofa, Jennifer sat opposite them in what seemed like an uncomfortable chair.

''How's Cillian?'' Carrie asked trying to break the tension.

''You never even called.'' Jennifer said sounding offended.

''I couldn't.'' Carrie said. Memories of that night started to come to her.

''I understand. So what brings you here, after all this time?'' Jennifer asked. She seemed a little bitter about it.

''This is going to sound really weird but here we go. In the future there is going to be a massive war which results in your death but Cillian is more of a badass.'' Carrie said. She realised how stupid she actually sounded and regretted saying it.

''Fuck off Carrie.'' Jennifer replied.

''What? This is true.'' Carrie said.

''Carrie why? I get it that you were traumatised but you wasn't the only one affected.'' Jennifer said.

''How is he?'' Carrie asked. She knew that he was in a bad condition but no idea how bad.

''Terrible.'' Jennifer said.

Jennifer took Carrie upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Cillian was on his bed smoking like he always did. He seemed a lot more distant and had newspaper clippings all over the room. He was always into conspiracy theories but this was a little too much.

''Hey Cillian.'' Carrie said as she walked in. She noticed the red jacket by his chair which was next to the bed. She flipped the light switch but the light didn't come on.

''Why did you break it again?'' Jennifer asked.

Ralph was downstairs with the other two. They were looking at all of the photographs.

''So you're from the future?'' Hugh asked.

''Yep.'' Ralph replied. He was a little impatient because of what was happening in his time.

''What is it like?'' Hugh asked.

''Hell.'' Ralph said.

''Am I alive?'' Hugh asked.

''I don't even know who you are.'' Ralph said. This gave Hugh his answer and he just walked away silently.

**Future**

Shadow Slasher was stood on the roof top. He knew they were still in there even if they tricked his soldiers into thinking otherwise.

''Sir. Miss Palmer has this for you.'' A soldier said. There was a large crate in front of them.

''Open it.'' Shadow Slasher ordered. The crate fell apart and Boss was stood there with some sort of neck collar. His eyes were now red and he looked angry.

**Past**

Carrie and Jennifer were in the room with Cillian. It was painful for Carrie and they knew it but it was the reality which she had to accept.

''So how does a religious girl go goth?'' Jennifer asked.

''I stopped believing in god a long time ago. A religion does not define who you are, your choices do. And I have made some terrible choices.'' Carrie said.

''That man downstairs. The one who looks like a tramp, is he really your father?'' Jennifer asked.

''Yeah he is.'' Carrie replied.

''Michael said he died.'' Jennifer said.

''Palmer Industries, they have some top secret experiments going on. I think they are the ones who created us but I'm not sure.'' Carrie explained.

''I don't know if Cillian can help you but I will. What do you need me to do?'' Jennifer asked.

''We just need to stop it. Ralph downstairs will show us how but we need to unite, so we can create a better tomorrow.'' Carrie said.

''I'm dead in the future right?'' Jennifer asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie replied. Jennifer accepted it.

''But Cillian is alive?'' Jennifer asked.

''And walking.'' Carrie replied.

''Let's hope only one of them only happen in the future.'' Jennifer said.

Carrie and Jennifer walked downstairs. Hugh and Nathan were looking at some of the photos from before the battle on prom night. Ralph was just looking at a picture of a younger Carrie when she had her photo with Michael.

''We need to find Michael.'' Ralph said.

''You don't know do you?'' Jennifer asked.

''What?'' Ralph asked. He had never mentioned anything like this when they met in the future.

''Michael is dead.'' Carrie said. Ralph looked shocked.

Jerome was sitting in his prison cell. He had been in there a while and started to enjoy it, it wasn't often people will give you everything for free. He had a large bracelet on him which shocked him everytime he used his powers.

''How we doing down there?'' Jerome yelled.

''Shut up you piece of...'' The guard yelled back but there was a loud thump like noise. Jerome got nervous and walked towards the door.

The door started to shake and Jerome stepped back. The light then flickered and then the door was ripped off it hinges and fell to the ground. On the other side Michael was stood there in a guards uniform.

''I was starting to wonder when you would be coming back.'' Jerome said smiling.

''Good to see you old friend.'' Michael said as he shook his friends hand.

''You bring a little gift for your ol' pal Jerome?'' Jerome asked smiling. His teeth shone because of the gold caps.

''Only a few. They're shiny.'' Michael said. He handed him a couple of copper rings and Jerome put them on.

''Just like they should be.'' Jerome said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Alan

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 3: Alan

Carrie and Jennifer were watching television. They were flicking through the channels and were getting annoyed at the fact nothing was on. They arrived at the Incredible Hulk TV show from the 80's.

''What about this? You like this stuff.'' Jennifer said.

''I hate it.'' Carrie replied.

''How come?'' Jennifer asked.

''Gets angry and kills people, like looking into a mirror.'' Carrie replied. Jennifer continued to flick through the channels and arrived on a news station. It showed how Jerome had escaped from prison with the aid of a terrorist.

''Guys you need to see this.'' Jennifer yelled. Cillian, Ralph, Hugh and Nathan then entered the room and watched the news.

''We do not know where the terrorist has gone but we do know he was involved in the infamous Black Prom which took the lives of over seven hundred people last year.'' The reporter said. Carrie then muted the TV.

''Well we have found Alan. He is teaching at a university in Florida which would take all night to get there.'' Cillian said. He had printed out the address and handed it to Jennifer.

''Who's going to go to this?'' Jennifer asked.

''Well me and Hugh should get back to university and cover for Carrie.'' Nathan said.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said.

''Don't mention it. Just try not to do anything to stupid.'' Hugh said.

''I won't.'' Carrie replied. The two got up and disappeared making Carrie feel a little more lonely since she was surrounded by people she had tried to abandon. She heard the car leave and looked out of the window.

''When do we leave?'' Carrie asked.

''In ten minutes.'' Ralph said. He then left the room and Carrie watched him leave. She started to think for a moment and Cillian lit up a cigarette. Carrie got up and walked up to Ralph who was getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

''Why did you leave you bastard?'' Carrie asked. She was angry and building up with tears.

''I had to leave, I had no choice.'' Ralph said. He started to shake and put the glass on the counter.

''I'm not accepting that answer. I want to know why you left me with a fucking psychopath.'' Carrie said. Tears were rolling down her cheek.

''I angered a guy called Matt and he would never have stopped until you, your mother.'' Ralph explained.

''Say her name.'' Carrie cut in. Her mascara was falling down her cheek.

''What?'' Ralph asked.

''Say the name of the woman you fucking abandoned.'' Carrie yelled. She slammed the table and Ralph took a deep breathe.

''Margaret White, formerly Margaret Brigham and I left her because my old enemy Matt would have made sure she never saw the light of day. I left to PROTECT YOU!'' Ralph yelled. Carrie then stared into his eyes and watched tears fall down his.

''The car is ready.'' Cillian said as he entered the kitchen. He felt the tension and quickly left.

''We should go.'' Carrie said.

''Carrie wait.'' Ralph said.

''Don't even talk to me.'' Carrie said. Ralph then punched a cabinet out of anger.

The drive was long and awkward which made it a hundred times worse, Carrie just stared out of the window whilst Ralph stared at the symbol on his hand. They arrived at the university the next day and they went looking for Alan. Carrie walked through the science block with Ralph and they looked into some of the rooms.

Carrie walked into a small laboratory. The breeze hit her and it felt like it could have knocked her down, it smelt of burning chemicals and Alan was stood there. He was in full gear and mixing some chemicals together.

''Alan?'' Carrie asked. He turned around and removed his goggles.

''Carrie my dear.'' Alan said. He walked over and hugged her. He then removed his laboratory coat and placed it on a table.

''Hello Alan.'' Ralph said as he walked in. Alan was shocked and stared at Ralph, he noticed all the of the scars from where he had been kept alive and from where they were experimented on.

''It's very good to see you again old friend.'' Alan said. He shook Ralphs hand and let go, the hand was uncomfortably cold to a point where he should be dead from hypothermia.

''You'll get used to that.'' Carrie said.

''Are the others here?'' Alan asked.

''Jennifer and Cillian are on their way.'' Carrie said. She had just text them where they were.

''What are you working on?'' Ralph asked. He looked at the equipment which was laid out.

''I've got a tenure and I do research for Palmer Industries.'' Alan said. Ralph then flinched at that, he was relieved because he had an opportunity.

''Why don't you work in their labs?'' Carrie asked.

''Oh I do but I had some lectures this morning. I'm going down there later, I'll be more than happy to show you.'' Alan explained.

''Sounds good.'' Carrie said.

''What are you researching?'' Ralph asked.

''Just the telekinetic gene.'' Alan said.

''How to weaponize it?'' Ralph asked.

''How to control it.'' Alan said, he was slightly offended.

Future

Raidon was stood on top of the building. He had a sniper rifle and was targeting Shadow Slasher. He looked around their rooftop and noticed Boss, the amount of pain and anger that went through him nearly drove him to pull the trigger right there and then.

''Boss is alive.'' Raidon said into his microphone. He zoomed in on Shadow Slasher who turned around and noticed Raidon. He pointed and a helicopter flew towards them. Raidon fired a burst of electricity at the helicopter causing it to explode.

''Send the rest.'' Shadow Slasher said. A group of soldiers lined the building and were ready to fire.

''Shit.'' Raidon said. He then fired more at the building causing several explosions.

''Helicopter is on the way.'' Carrie said into the microphone.

''How long?'' Raidon asked.

''Ten minutes.'' Carrie replied.

Past

Carrie, Alan, Jennifer and Ralph walked into Alans laboratory at Palmer Industries. Ralph looked at all the scientists and was tempted to destroy the entire facility there and then but he knew he had to wait.

''Here we are researching the telekinetic gene and how to control it so there are no more disasters. You'll be surprised how many times this has happened before.'' Alan explained.

''This is interesting.'' Cillian said.

''I'm glad you came.'' Jennifer whispered into his ear.

''We need to tell you something Alan.'' Carrie said.

''What is it?'' Alan asked.

''How is our research coming?'' Charles asked. He walked up to Alan and shook his hand, Ralph wanted to break his neck there but knew it wasn't the right time. Charles was younger and didn't have any grey hair like Ralph remembered.

''Very well Mr. Palmer.'' Alan said.

''Truly excellent, I'm sorry have we met?'' Charles asked as he noticed Ralph.

''Stephen King.'' Ralph said.

''Charles Palmer.'' Charles replied. The two tightened their grip, they knew who each other were and were prepared to do what they had to right there.

Michael and Jerome were walking through a hospital. The corridors were empty and dark since it was the late night shift. They walked into one room and walked past the beds. It was filled with people on life support machines who had been in fatal accidents or heavily injured. Everyone in there had one thing in common and that was they were all in the Black Prom. Most were believed to be dead or dying but they walked up to a bed. A guard ran in and Jerome snapped his fingers, the guard then dropped to the ground and blood poured out of him.

''You think he is dead?'' Jerome asked.

''Let's give him a little hand shall we?'' Michael asked. He put his hands on the person's chest, Jerome did the same.

''Will this work?'' Jerome asked.

''I've never done it before.'' Michael said.

''Well Palmer has already given us a head start.'' Jerome said.

The body then leaped up into the air and landed on the ground. He got up breathing and sweating to a point where he might faint. He looked at his wounds which had already been patched up but he struggled for a few moments.

''Where, where am I?'' He asked.

''Welcome back Tommy.'' Michael said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Back from the dead

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 4: Back from the dead

Carrie, Cillian, Jennifer and Alan were stood in the laboratory. They were staring at Ralph and Charles shake hands, the tension could be cut with a knife. The two just stared at each other for a moment until somebody had to break the tension.

''Are you sure we haven't met?'' Charles asked.

''I'm sorry but I don't think we have.'' Ralph said. He let go of Charles but they were still looking at each other.

''Well tell me Mr. King, where are you from?'' Charles asked.

''Chamberlain.'' Ralph answered.

''Really?'' Charles asked.

''Have you been there?'' Ralph asked. Charles just smiled at this and let go.

''I believe I have, I own a facility there actually.'' Charles explained. He put his hand into his pocket and pressed a button on his phone.

''Well we should probably go.'' Cillian said.

''I'll see you soon.'' Ralph said. He was ready to walk away but then Charles said it.

''Yes, Ralph.'' Charles said. Everyone then froze with fear but the anger just built up inside Ralph and Charles knew it. A group of heavily armed guards then burst in, aiming their guns at everyone.

''Get on the ground now.'' They screamed. Everything on the desks started to vibrate.

''Stop this Ralph.'' Jennifer hissed.

''It's not me.'' Ralph hissed back. Everything went up into the air and flew towards the guards, the sprinklers came down. The guards started to fire their guns but the bullets just bounced around the room.

''What is going on?'' Charles yelled as he dived onto the ground. Jennifer, Cillian and Alan started to run out of the room but Ralph was too busy watching Charles.

''Dammit.'' Ralph said. He pushed Charles back and ran towards the door, before he left he noticed Carrie had not budged. She was standing there, almost hypnotised but staring at the guards who were terrified.

''I can't move.'' The guards screamed as they tried to get away. The water poured down on them and the bullets flew past them whilst the equipment just floated.

''Carrie, wake up.'' Ralph screamed but she was still in her own world, nobody knew what was happening to her. Ralph used his powers to take Carries phone and rang Nathan.

''Hello?'' David said. He was sat in a bar with Hugh, they were drinking and had several books with them.

''She's frozen.'' Ralph yelled.

''Hang on.'' David said, he passed the phone to Hugh.

''Pass her to me.'' Hugh said into the phone.

Ralph made the phone hover through the air until it was level with Carrie. It was there for a few minutes and the guards were thrown to the other side of the room and Carrie grabbed her phone, she was a little deaf but it came back. She ran quickly to Ralph and then out of the door.

Everybody ran to the car and speeded away before anything could happen. Cillian used his powers to destroy their power which stopped them from calling the police. The car was silent but there was a huge elephant in the room.

Jerome, Tommy and Michael walked into Jeromes old club. It was dark but had strobe lights and smoke everywhere. People were dancing on the dance floor and drinking multi-coloured shots. Tommy was sat at the bar drinking a beer. His hand was shaking and he was listening stop au nom de l'amour. Jerome walked up to him and put his arm around him.

''It's been too long, I think they changed something but I cannot put my hand on it.'' Jerome said he seemed a little drunk.

''What?'' Tommy asked.

''I think they changed the colours of the walls.'' Jerome said as he looked around.

''Isn't there an English version of this song.'' Tommy asked.

''This one has a better vibe to it. Come on, you're alive. Why so glum?'' Jerome asked as he pulled up a seat.

''I remember what happened to me, I burnt to death in front of Sue. How am I even here?'' Tommy explained.

''Charles Palmer has his tricks. I should know.'' Jerome said as he showed Tommy his hand with the symbol.

''Why am I even alive?'' Tommy asked.

''We need you to help us expose what is going on, you were a huge part of what happened on that night and I think it will benefit yourself.'' Jerome explained.

''How?'' Tommy asked.

''You want to see Sue again don't you?'' Jerome asked.

''So badly.'' Tommy said.

''I think Michael will allow it.'' Jerome said.

Carrie was back at her apartment and was laying on the bed. Hugh and Ralph were outside drinking tea. Everybody else had gone to get something to eat and catch up.

''What happened to her?'' Ralph asked.

''The prom affected her badly. I mean I know she never went but that night, it really got to her. I think meeting you has caused her to become stressed.'' Hugh said.

''She said she was different, I never knew she could have ended up like this.'' Ralph said.

'' So you don't know what happens to me?'' Hugh asked.

''I don't know. I never even knew you existed.'' Ralph said.

''That doesn't sound good.'' Hugh said laughing. Carrie walked up to them.

''What's next?'' Carrie asked.

''We find Michael.'' Ralph said.

''Great.'' Carrie said. She sounded a little sarcastic but nobody could tell when it came to her.

''He's not dead, very much alive which could be a problem.'' Ralph explained.

''How so and why do we need him?'' Carrie asked.

''If I'm Wolverine, you are professor X then he is Magneto.'' Ralph explained.

''Fuck.'' Carrie yeled.

Gareth was standing at a graveyard. He was standing by his fathers grave who was killed during the Black prom, he was thinking and holding a weapon. He took a deep breath and looked at his phone. He turned around and started to walk to a car but Charles Palmer walked in front of him.

''I have a job for you Gareth.'' Charles said.

''What kind of job are we talking about here?'' Gareth asked.

''What do you know about Carrie White?'' Charles asked.

''I know I'm going to kill her.'' Gareth said. He held his gun tightly, he could imagine it now. He would place the bullet in between those beautiful eyes and it would run through that twisted mind of hers before escaping...Not even a bullet could stay in her head for long. He smiled at this though.

''Well then, I am just the man to talk to.'' Charles said smiling.

''You know where she is?'' Gareth asked.

''I am going to offer you a job. I want you to kill Carrie and her friends.'' Charles said.

''Will I receive anything?'' Gareth asked.

''I will give you all the resources you will ever need.'' Charles said.

Sue was sat in her house. She was on the sofa watching the TV in a near catatonic state, it was awful and she just couldn't relax. She hadn't slept in over a week and hadn't eaten in two days. A trailer for the movie 'The Black Prom' came on and it really pissed Sue off. She turned off the TV and there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and to her surprise, there he was.

''I forgot the corsage last time so you borrowed that one from your mum.'' Tommy said as he stood in the cold. He was holding a red and blue corsage. Sue just looked at him, shocked and terrified.

''You...You died.'' Sue muttered.

''I said I wanted to be with you forever.'' Tommy said. Sue then leaped forward and kissed him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Old friends

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 4: Old friends

Carrie and Ralph were sat in a car. They had spent the night driving towards Jeromes club and they parked across the street. They stopped the car and waited for a moment or two, Ralph just stared out into the dull, misty street whilst Carrie stared at her phone.

''Ready?'' Ralph asked. It has been a long trip and he just wanted to go inside.

''Why didn't we bring anyone else?'' Carrie asked.

''I thought it would be safer this way.'' Ralph said. He then got out of the car and Carrie quickly followed.

The two walked across the empty street and into the nightclub. The building was quiet and looked closed but Ralph managed to get the door open. They walked inside to find that the club was more or less empty but had the odd person inside. The main lights were up and no music was playing which was odd.

''Center yourself.'' Jerome said as he was stood behind the bar. He was cleaning a glass and watching Tommy Ross in the middle of the dance floor.

Tommy was stood there in the middle with a pistol in his hand. He was aiming it at a glass bottle which was hovering in the air. Michael was sat at the bar, watching and laughing.

''I'll have a beer.'' Ralph said as he and Carrie sat at the bar.

''A little early isn't it?'' Jerome asked as he watched Tommy take his first shot, Carrie hadn't noticed him yet despite the gunshot.

''Then I'll have a whisky.'' Ralph said.

''It's still to...'' Jerome said. He turned round to see Ralph and dropped the glass he was cleaning, Michael and Tommy then looked at them. Carrie looked up to see Tommy, everybody was shocked.

''I thought you died.'' Michael said as he got up and walked towards Ralph. Carrie got up and walked towards Tommy.

''I thought you had died.'' Carrie said as she put her hand on Tommys cheek. Tommy just looked at her, he struggled to recognise her.

''Carrie….You look, different.'' Tommy said as he looked at the more gothic Carrie.

''So do you.'' Carrie said. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, they had both changed so much.

''So how are you alive Ralph?'' Michael asked. Jerome poured the three a glass of whisky each.

''Charles Palmer.'' Ralph said, the other two just nodded their heads.

''What made you come here?'' Michael asked.

''Jerome always knows where you are, I assumed he would give me a location.'' Ralph explained.

''So this is just luck then?'' Jerome asked.

''More or less.'' Ralph shrugged.

''What do you need?'' Michael asked.

''We need to stop Charles Palmer, before he makes me do something….Drastic.'' Ralph said, he remembered shooting Charles in the future.

''We are, there is our weapon.'' Michael said as he pointed to Tommy. The three watched the two young people stare at each other, they wanted to laugh.

''Who is that?'' Ralph asked.

''Tommy Ross, a victim of the Black Prom that Palmer has resurrected.'' Jerome explained.

''I always thought I was the only one he kept alive.'' Ralph said.

''He had been experimenting for something, probably you.'' Michael said.

Gareth was outside. He pulled up in some old Cadillac and had a shotgun in the boot, he took it out and started to load it. A black car pulled up behind it and a group of men got out, they were holding sub-machine guns. All the guns had suppressors and Gareth put one on his shotgun.

''You sure it is here?'' Gareth asked.

''We're sure.'' One of the five men said, he looked at his phone with a map on it. They walked inside the club with their guns ready.

''Everybody on the ground now.'' The soldiers yelled as they burst in. Jerome pulled a shotgun from out of the bar and Michael had a pistol under his coat. Tommy pointed his and the soldiers had theirs.

''Gareth?'' Carrie asked as she saw him with the shotgun.

''Looks like we have ourselves a mexican standoff.'' Michael said.

''This isn't a stand off.'' Gareth said. He then fired his shotgun, the slug flew through the air towards Carrie but then they fell to the ground. Michael and Jerome fired their guns along with the soldiers.

Carrie and Tommy jumped to the ground and she took the gun. She threw it to Ralph who joined in with the bloodshed. Gareth his behind the door with the last surviving soldier.

''What the fuck did you do that for?'' The soldier yelled.

''I want that bitch dead.'' Gareth yelled as he loaded his shotgun.

''You still do that thing with the rings?'' Ralph asked.

''You know I do.'' Jerome said as he put down the pump action shotgun. He had at least eight rings on and they flew off and smashed into the wall. Gareth and the soldier were on the other side and jumped to the ground, the soldier was killed and Gareth took his pistol.

''Steve's son right? Whatever happened to him.'' Ralph yelled.

''Ask your daughter.'' Gareth yelled. He started to fire his pistol but Ralph fired, the bullet smacked him in the arm and Gareth ran to his Cadillac, retreating.

''I fucking hate that guy.'' Carrie said. Ralph then started to feel really dizzy and fell unconscious.

Charles was sat at his desk, his receptionist walked in.

''Gareth left a message, he said he failed.'' The receptionist said before walking out. Charles just froze for a second, he then got up and proceeded to smash everything in sight.

**Future**

Carrie and Raidon were at the top of the building. The helicopter landed on top of it and the two jumped on and started to wait for the others. Cillian came up with most of the equipment and Illusion followed behind him.

''Where's dad?'' Carrie asked. It had begun to pour hard and the enemy had surrounded them via the other building.

''Get that thing started.'' Ralph yelled as he ran up. He had Darius with him and they ran towards helicopter.

Darius seized the moment and smacked Ralph and pushed him back. Cillian pointed a gun at him but the snipers started to shoot at them. Everybody took cover and the helicopter started to take off into the air. Ralph and Darius started to fight as the bullets flew past them. Ralph kicked Darius to the ground and then picked him and punched him. Darius punched Ralph in the chest and then backhanded him.

''Goodluck talking to your daughter now.'' Darius said as he kicked Ralph.

''I can help him.'' Illusion said. She used her powers to trick Darius into thinking Ralph was winning but it did not work, Darius knew her trick.

''That won't work.'' Darius yelled. He used his powers to stop the helicopter from working, it started to spark and then fell.

''Hang on.'' Carrie yelled as they were falling. She used her powers to stop the helicopter from falling to the ground.

''Let me out and go.'' Raidon yelled.

''You sure?'' Cillian asked.

''Trust me.'' Raidon said.

Carrie made the helicopter fly away but Raidon jumped out and landed on the roof. He fired a blast of electricity at Darius which threw him across the roof.

''We need to get him alive.'' Ralph yelled.

''I'll do my best.'' Raidon said. The floor started to crack and he jumped out the way as it fell apart, Darius ran towards him and forced the wind to blow Raidon to the ground.

Ralph jumped and kicked Darius' back. Raidon got up and punched Darius in the chest and zapped his head until blood poured down his face.

''This must end.'' Raidon said as Darius was near dead. A helicopter landed right by them and Shadow Slasher walked out with several soldiers. Boss then walked up to them and grabbed hold of Raidon.

''Take care of him.'' Shadow Slasher said.

Boss raised Raidon in the air. Lightning hit the two and went through their bodies, Ralph could smell the burning coming from them two but Boss threw Raidon off the building. He looked at Ralph who raised his arms into the air. The soldiers then knocked him over and arrested him, Shadow Slasher walked up to him and knocked him out.

**Past**

Carrie, Jerome, Tommy and Michael were looking at the unconscious Ralph. They were puzzled about what had caused him to fall unconscious but then he opened his eyes. Ralph jumped up screaming and waving his arms.

''What, where? Michael, Jerome? What is….My head.'' Ralph yelled. His head was hurting and he fell to the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Tommy asked.

''What's the last thing you remember?'' Carrie asked. Ralph just stared at her, he had no idea who she was.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Ralphs hope

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 6: Ralphs hope

Carrie was sat in the helicopter with Cillian, Illusion and several soldiers on board. They flew through the dark night and through the ruins of Chamberlaine. The building were in ruins and most have them had crumbled to the ground. The helicopter landed on the ground and everybody got out. There were at least four more other helicopters next to it with twenty people walking around, they were re-fuelling the helicopters.

''So what now? We've lost two of our best guys.'' Cillian asked. They walked towards what seemed to be a small, DIY shack.

''I guess we just see what Michael thinks.'' Carrie said.

''For some reason I thought he died.'' Cillian said.

''All you've got to do is look at him.'' Carrie replied.

They opened the small door and walked inside. There was a man sat at a table with a packet of cigarettes in his hand. He seemed to have passed out, probably from alcohol. Cillian took a cigarette or two before walking up to a set of stairs that lead down.

''I thought you quit?'' Illusion asked.

''After a day like this?'' Cillian replied with a wide grin. He put one in his mouth and leaned over to a guy sat on the stairs, the guy took out a lighter and lit the fag. Cillian then nodded his head before continuing to walk downstairs.

They walked into the underground base. It was filled with refugees who were terrified and had nowhere to go. The three walked past a table in which soldiers were handing people red bags filled with supplies.

''What's in the bags?'' Illusion asked.

''Just supplies. We got hold of a tone the other day so here you go'' The soldier said as he handed Illusion one. The three walked over to a spot and looked inside the bag.

''No cigarettes then?'' Cillian said as he looked through the deodorant and basic clothes. He couldn't find any and was disappointed.

''Maybe next time.'' Carrie said as she patted him on the back. Cillian took a puff of his cigarette and Illusion picked up the bag.

The three walked through the crowd of people. Everyone was starting to surround round what seemed to be a podium but may have been an old boxing ring. It was normally there incase a speech needed to be made. There on the ring was Michael. He was wearing a brown jacket with thick grey gloves, his hair was untidy. He did not take as much care of himself as he used to but in his defense nobody did. He had scars and burn marks all over the side of his face and covered in dirt. He was holding a microphone and a P90 SMG.

''Quiet down everyone, quiet down. I'm going to be honest with you all, we are losing….But don't panic. We have done enough of that especially when this hell started, now is the time for order. Now is the time to do something about the chaotic hell in which we stand. We had a plan and it failed but that is ok because we now know where they are…..We have diverted their attention and we know how to end this war. I ask of you to do something I promised I would never ask you. I ask you to stand and fight until you cannot stand….We can win this war once and for all.'' Michael yelled into the microphone. The crowd started to cheer and Carrie jumped up onto the boxing ring and walked up to him.

''Ralph has been taken and Raidon is dead.'' Carrie explained.

''Shit. I heard they might have Boss?'' Michael asked.

''True.'' Carrie confirmed.

''Well we are going to march on them soon, I got guys sweeping the area so they might find Raidons body.'' Michael said.

''What good will that do?'' Carrie asked.

''When you got hold of Darius we got hold of their tech….We have an early version of their Lazarus machine. How did your mission go?'' Michael explained. He remembered Ralph talking about it.

''Ralph is gone, I don't know what is happening in the past but I know things are changing.'' Carrie explained.

''Well how long until something does happen?'' Michael asked.

''I don't know.'' Carrie said.

''Then we assume nothing did.'' Michael said.

''Ok.'' Carrie said. She turned around and walked back to the other two

''I'm glad you have hope again. Depressed Carrie was a little boring.'' Michael said. Carrie then smiled at this.

**Past**

Carrie was at the reception of a cheap gym. The place smelt of sweat and body odour, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in such a long time as well. Carrie was talking to a young college intern who would rather be in a zombie apocalypse than there.

''I'm here about the guy who won't leave?'' Carrie asked. The intern just stared at his computer screen, she knew he heard her. She snapped her fingers and the computer turned off.

''Ahhh...What now?'' The intern asked.

''The guy who won't leave?'' Carrie asked.

''He's in the gym.'' The intern said. He turned back to his computer and tried to get it to turn back on.

Carrie walked to the gym door. It was locked but she used her powers to rip the lock apart, she then walked inside. She looked around to see all the equipment had been thrown around the room and nearly broken. She wondered why the police was not there but with that guy at the reception, nobody would have cared anyway. In the middle was Ralph smashing a punching bag to pieces.

''How goes the day or night?'' Carrie asked as she looked around. Ralph turned around and looked at her, his face just looked depressed. He reminded her of herself when he came to her.

''So you're my daughter?'' Ralph asked.

''How many times are we going to do this?'' Carrie asked.

''Your mother died?'' Ralph asked. He tried to say her name but it was a little to difficult for him, he remembered his last encounter with her...It was painful.

''Yeah.'' Carrie confirmed. Ralph picked up a water bottle and threw it to the other side of the room in anger.

''And so did everyone else I assume.'' Ralph said. He sat down and started to think.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked.

''I had a life before your mother you know, I guess they would have all died by now one way or another.'' Ralph explained. He chuckled a little and looked at the scars all over him, he tried to force a tear out but he couldn't.

''What do you want me to say?'' Carrie asked.

''When I first met your mother, she was looking after me after a failed suicide attempt. Did I ever tell you that?'' Ralph asked.

''I don't know, sounds like our family though.'' Carrie said. She thought she had heard it but she didn't care, she had tried it as well shortly after the prom.

''This is what Charles Palmer made me. I just wanted to die so that you were safe but I was denied that...He tried to turn me into a weapon, a weapon to kill you. I am going to kill him.'' Ralph said. He seemed more reckless and angry, just like she was always told about him.

''So do I but we have to stop the war from happening...We have to make sure that

''You can't change the future, it's impossible.'' Ralph said.

''It always seems impossible until it's done. Let's create a new future.'' Carrie said. Ralph stood up and looked at Carrie.

''Are you sure about this?'' Ralph asked.

''I know it.'' Carrie replied.

''Just like your mother, getting me to do things that I don't want to do.'' Ralph said smiling. Carrie laughed at this but then realised who he just compared her to.

They were walking out and walked past reception. The receptionist was still there staring at the computer, they would have said something but it would not have done anything. They looked up at the TV and were shocked to see what was there...Charles Palmer was being interviewed.

''This cannot be good.'' Carrie said.

Tommy was in bed with Sue that morning. They were sleeping in after spending the night together, it was a sunny morning but they did not care. Michael then burst in and woke the two.

''What? What is going on?'' Tommy asked as he woke up. Jerome was there holding a shotgun, Sues mother was behind him, in tears.

''Get your trousers on.'' Michael said as he threw the trousers to him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Old loves

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 7: Old loves

Ralph, Cillian, Jennifer and Alan were in the living room. It was Jennifers and Cillians house, enjoying a cup of coffee. They were trying to work out where Michael disappeared to and what he is planning to do.

''He is probably planning something big. If Tommy Ross is alive then how many others?'' Cillian deduced.

''And what for?'' Jennifer asked.

''What about the future?'' Alan asked Carrie, she just sipped her tea and looked at her father, he was staring out of the window, lost in his own mind.

''Not a clue, he didn't say anything.'' Carrie replied as she pointed to him.

''Ross? I think I knew the dad. He was a prick.'' Ralph muttered.

''How so?'' Alan asked.

''Just had his head up his arse, like John Hargensen.'' Ralph explained.

''I remember him and Chris.'' Carrie replied, she hated them as well.

''I got into a fight with John once at the bar. I punched that guy so hard three teeth fell out. He tried to sue me of course but what would have have got? A few bibles and a gun.''

''Didn't think we were poor?'' Carrie asked.

''Struggling.'' Ralph said.

''Did you know we were in massive debt when you met with us?'' Jennifer asked.

''Really?'' Carrie asked.

''Michael thought we didn't know but we did. Jerome was going to bail us out but because both of them were taken off the record, most of their paperwork was forged.'' Jennifer explained.

''Turn on the TV.'' Cillian said as he looked at his phone. Alan turned it on and they looked at the screen.

On the TV screen Michael, Jerome and Tommy were stood in front of Palmer Industries. Police and press were surrounding it with the public. The three were standing ontop of boxes whilst some of Jeromes men were stood around, holding guns. Palmers guards were standing by the door, waiting for something to happen. Charles was sat in his office, watching it on the TV.

''The Black Prom, the event that shocked America…..Hundreds died in the battle yes BATTLE not a massacre against a monster. Telekinetics or humans who were experimented on were forced to fight a madman who used to experiment on these people. This young man was killed in the crossfire, he was killed when the monster Steven Reid lead his army against me and my friends. Tommy was killed when he announced the prom king, he died in that battle but Charles Palmer brought him back to life. In an attempt to cover up his wrongs, the man who funded the experiments, who hired Steve to experiment on us….Who took a dead man and kept him alive.'' Michael yelled. The press were taking photos as Jerome used his powers to throw documents into the air for people to catch. Tommy just stood there and was completely afraid luckily he saw Sue in the crowd, he winked at her.

''Get them arrested.'' Charles said into his phone.

''Charles Palmer is preparing for a war! There are many more who are being liberated as we speak.'' Michael said. Charles' research facilities were broken into by Jeromes men, they shot the place to pieces and used their powers to open the cells. Patients walked out of them, relieved but afraid.

''Fuck sake.'' Charles said as he got reports of what was happening.

''What is he doing?'' Jennifer asked.

''He's starting a fire.'' Ralph replied.

''Is the fire going to rise?'' Cillian asked, he was hoping for Ralph to acknowledge the reference.

''It's going to burn through everything.'' Ralph replied.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked.

''I came back to stop a war, he has just fired the first shot.'' Ralph explained.

''We should go.'' Jennifer said.

''I think it's too late though.'' Alan replied.

''I know somebody who can help us.'' Ralph said.

''Who?'' Alan asked.

''I'm going to regret this, we need Barbara Lang.'' Ralph said. He suddenly looked really scared.

Ralph was standing in front of the door of Barbara Lang. Carrie was stood there with him whilst the others were in a cafe waiting for them. Barbara opened the door, she looked exhausted.

''Hey Barb.'' Ralph said smiling, Carrie tried to hide herself.

''Hey Ralph.'' Barbara said. She was shocked and terrified.

''I need your help.'' Ralph said.

''Come in.'' Barbara said.

Carrie was sat in the living room. She looked at the photos on the mantlepiece. It was mainly Barbara and her young girl Rachel, she was sat on the floor playing with trains. Carrie sat down next to her and picked up one of the toys.

''That's Percy.'' Rachel said. Carrie looked at the green train.

''It's a nice train.'' Carrie said as she looked at it.

''Its a tank engine. This is his best friend Thomas.'' Rachel said as she handed her a blue train.

Ralph and Barbara were in the kitchen. Barbara picked up a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

''I don't drink.'' Ralph said.

''That's a first….Why are you here?'' Barbara said as she poured the wine into her glass.

''I need your help.'' Ralph said.

''Why?'' Barbara asked.

''This symbol.'' Ralph said. He showed her his hand, she looked at it and was confused.

''What is it?'' Barbara asked.

''I was tortured and experimented on. They gave me this symbol, what does it mean?'' Ralph asked.

''I don't know. I'll have to research it.'' Barbara said.

''Is she mine?'' Ralph asked.

''Yeah.'' Barbara said.

**Future**

Carrie was sat in her room. She was holding Percy the tank engine, it was old and nearly broken. Rachel gave it to her on Margarets birthday. She just stared at the toy, the toy she was holding in her hand but now it felt different, the memory felt like story….It felt wrong. Cillian walked inside and sat on the bed next to Carrie.

''We'll get your father back.'' Cillian said as he took the toy and inspected it.

''I know, I'm just thinking.'' Carrie said. They stared into each others eyes.

''I spoke to Michael. He is going to launch an official assault on the prison camp.'' Cillian said. He put the toy on a desk.

''How?'' Carrie asked.

''Apparently there is a tunnel there that goes directly to the main base. I don't know if it is true but it just might be.'' Cillian explained.

The two then started to kiss. They had been together for a few months now, they needed to be with someone since they lost their partners and child.

Chris and Shadow Slasher were talking in the prison camp. They were looking at a pen like room with at least thirty people all tightly squashed together. They were crying out and coughing, they begged for death.

''So what do we do with these?'' Chris asked.

''We test the weapon.'' Shadow Slasher said.

Darius and Vivian walked up to them. Darius had just showered and was wearing a new black jumper and trousers.

''How is it going?'' Vivian asked.

''Just testing it now.'' Shadow Slasher said. He pressed a big red button and a green smoke came pouring in. The screaming had got louder but the green smoke had blocked their view.

''Rumour has it you're going back in time.'' Chris said.

''We have found a way to open a hole into the past, yes.'' Vivian explained.

''Michael wants to make sure this war never happened and so do we.'' Darius went into more depth.

''But we want to make sure we win.'' Vivian said.

''How?'' Chris asked.

''Carrie has to go to the prom.'' Darius replied. They looked as the green smoke had cleared, the people inside had begun to tear each other apart. They had new strength and agility which made them even worse. They were even more deadlier than before, Vivian had a whole army of these monsters. Their skin turned grey and their skin hardened.

''What is that going to do?'' Chris asked.

''That is going to stop her from causing the Black Prom.'' Darius said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Prom part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 8: Prom part 1

Carrie and Rachel were watching Teen Titans Go! on the TV, Carrie was enjoying it a lot more than she should have whilst Rachel was only giving it a bit of their attention.

''Do Robin and Starfire ever get together?'' Carrie asked.

''I don't think she likes him, she's not interested in him. You look like Raven.'' Rachel said as she dangled her toy in the air.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said. She then made the toy hover in the air which made Rachel filled with joy.

Ralph and Barbara were in the kitchen, they were going through some books and online articles about the symbol.

''So what does this symbol mean then?'' Barbara asked as she looked at a similar picture.

''It's got to be some sort of code, a meaning.'' Ralph said.

''I don't think it has a meaning. I think they just gave you a random symbol so they could tell it is you.'' Barbara said, this made Ralph upset.

''Maybe, I thought this could be the answer.'' Ralph said as he stared a bottle of wine.

''How come?'' Barbara asked. She picked up the bottle and hid it a cupboard.

''The future is going to result in death and destruction. We need to stop Palmer industries but we have no idea how to fix this.'' Ralph explained.

''Who told you about the future?'' Barbara asked.

''I did, see the problem?'' Ralph asked.

''What about layers?'' Barbara asked.

''Like an onion?'' Ralph replied.

''What if the symbol has layers? Like two or three separate ones put together.'' Barbara explained. She picked up a code book and showed her the code.

''Why would they do that?'' Ralph asked, he wasn't that interested.

''To hide something, to tell you something.'' Barbara explained as she pointed to specific parts of the book.

''But why?'' Ralph asked.

''What were they trying to find out there?'' Barbara asked.

''Where telekinesis comes from and how to weaponize it.'' Ralph explained.

''Then this must be related to it, this must be related.'' Barbara explained.

Gareth was sat in Charles's office. Charles walked in holding a file, he threw it on the desk and sat down.

''I thought all of our files were placed on the system but here we are….The one that got away.'' Charles explained. Gareth picked up the old file and looked through it, it had all the remaining documents on the experiments conducted on Ralph and the others.

''What is it?'' Gareth asked.

''Your parents work, the other scientists and what my investors funded.'' Charles explained.

''Was this off the books?'' Gareth asked, he took out several photos of Michael and Alan.

''As far as I'm concerned, there are no books.'' Charles replied.

''So what do you want me to do?'' Gareth asked.

''Try again, but with something different this time.'' Charles said.

''What do you mean?'' Gareth asked. The secretary walked in and placed a briefcase on the table.

''Thank you, a prototype weapon was created just incase there was an incident but was never finished until recently.'' Charles explained.

''What does it do?'' Gareth asked as he picked up the gun.

''There are more but this is my favourite.'' Charles said as he looked at the gun. It was the size of a sawn-off shotgun but the barrel was the shape of the symbol. A circle with a broken cross in the middle.

''What is it?'' Gareth asked.

''A telekinetic gun.'' Charles said. Gareth pulled the trigger and a a painting fell to the ground.

''What else have you got?'' Gareth asked.

''Enough to make sure you kill them all.'' Charles explained.

''So why didn't you tell me about this before?'' Gareth asked a she put the gun back in the case.

''It's...'' Charles said, he couldn't find the right word.

''Off the books?'' Gareth asked.

''Something like that.'' Charles said.

''So when do I get the rest of the equipment?'' Gareth asked.

''There is a black SUV in parking space forty-two with the rest of the equipment plus the instruction manuals.'' Charles explained as he threw him some car keys.

Ralph and Barbara walked into the living room where Carrie was watching TV with Rachel. They received information that Michael was on the news again.

''So what are you going to do about Michael?'' Barbara asked. She took the TV remote.

''Not a clue, I think he has already dug us a hole.'' Ralph said as Barbara put the news on.

''I was watching that.'' Rachel protested.

''Mommys TV now.'' Barbara said as they watched the new.

''Michael is going to take this to a whole new level.'' Carrie said.

''The new telekinetic terrorists as they have been dupped attacked Wall Street by making everything hover in the air and then dropping it until the market shut down. They seem to be targeting Palmer Industries as four board members have been found killed after being thrown against a wall.'' The reporter said.

''We need to stop this guy and we need to stop him now.'' Barbara said.

''You sure you're in?'' Ralph asked.

''Just don't send me insane like your last wife.'' Barbara said as she nudged him.

''Don't remind me.'' Ralph said.

''So what now?'' Carrie asked. Her phone started to ring and she walked out of the room.

''I'm never buying Rachel a phone.'' Barbara said.

''Don't go into cryo then.'' Ralph replied. Carrie then walked in, she looked terrified.

''The others, they've been taken.'' Carrie said, she handed Ralph the phone.

''What?'' Ralph asked.

''Listen.'' Carrie said.

''We've been taken from the restaurant, help us please.'' Jennifer cried out, they could only hear her voice along with the others. They were taking turns in saying it.

''You know where to go, where it all started.'' Gareth said to the phone.

**Future**

Darius and Vivian were in a large laboratory. In the middle of it was a machine connected to a series of wires and computers.

''You're going to send me back in time?'' Darius asked.

''You know what to do.'' Vivian replied.

''Go back and stop Carrie from killing everyone, send her to the prom. Be nice.'' Vivian said.

''Why?'' Darius asked.

''We need this war to end as much as they do.'' Vivian explained.

''What is going on?'' Darius asked. They then heard several explosions and gunshots coming from the outside.

''Get ready.'' Vivian yelled.

Michael and his soldiers were approaching the base in their helicopters. The base was going up in flames, the telekinetic soldiers were lining up as Michaels army dropped down.

''Everybody drop.'' Michael said as he dropped onto the ground with his zipline. He ran through the battlefield firing his gun, he was knocked to the ground by an enemy grenade. Carrie appeared shooting and helped him up.

''We need to get in there now.'' Carrie yelled. She used her powers to push the door open and take down a few enemy defenses. She started to run as fast as she could towards it firing.

Boss appeared in front of her and towered over her, he blocked out the night sky.

''Boss?'' Carrie asked. He had his hammer and swung it in the air, she managed to dodge it and Cillian appeared.

''Get down.'' Cillian yelled, he fired a grenade at Boss which knocked him to the ground.

Illusion was sat behind a burning helicopter, she had hurt her leg from the crash and was getting information on the base. She took over a guard and released the prisoners which included Ralph. He started to run down the corridor and beat a guard to death by slamming him against the wall, he then took his gun.

''Darius is in the main machine, you need to stop him.'' Illusion said, she was standing in front of Ralph.

''Where?'' Ralph asked.

Darius was stood in the machine and was waiting as the lights got so bright he couldn't even see. Ralph walked up to the machine and raised his gun.

''Not today Ralph.'' Shadow Slasher yelled, he then knocked the gun down and punched Ralph.

''You son of a bitch.'' Ralph said. He used his machine to screw the machine around but Shadow Slasher tackled him before any real damage was made, Darius was then flung back in time. Illusion saw this and went into his mind.

**Present**

Carrie was sitting with Rachel, she was stressed and panicking. Ralph and Barbara were trying to work out what to do. Illusion then appeared in front of her.

''Hey Carrie, how are you?'' Illusion said, she was standing in front of her. There was light around her and a faint Darius.

''I know you don't I?'' Carrie asked.

''Who are you talking to?'' Rachel asked.

''We need your help.'' Illusion said as she reached out her hand, Carrie touched it and fell unconscious.

**Past**

Carrie woke up in her old room. She was standing by the dresser and turned around to see a younger version of herself still asleep, she looked into the mirror to discover she was not there.

''What is happening?'' Carrie asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Prom part 2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 9: Prom part 2

Carrie was staring at her younger self, as she watched herself wake up she was frightened at what her reaction would be but there was no reaction, the younger Carrie just carried on as if there was nobody there. Carrie walked around the room carrying on with her morning routine whilst her older counterpart just stood there, amazed.

''What the hell am I supposed to do?'' Carrie asked as she looked at her old room. She looked at a bible on the side, she managed to pick it up which made very little sense.

''That's not how that works.'' Darius said, he was standing in the doorway. Carrie walked right through him and she just stared at him.

''If you kill me you would never have your powers, you would most likely be dead.'' Carrie said, Darius just thought for a second. She didn't really know who he was but Illusion had filled her in...He was the bad guy.

''What makes you think I want to kill her?'' Darius asked. Carrie walked right through him and took out a dress from her wardrobe.

''Don't you mean me?'' Carrie asked.

''You're not the same. She is shy and awkward but you are so much more, I am going to shape this world to how I want it…..You will die but not this way.'' Darius said.

''I will stop you.'' Carrie said.

''Try it, since we are both here….We're not even really here.'' Darius said as he opened his arms. Carrie clenched her fists and stared at him, she really want to tear him to shreds.

Carrie was eating breakfast downstairs whilst Margaret was doing some ironing, it was a quiet morning and they had very little to say.

''Make sure you come straight home after school.'' Margaret said as she continued with her ironing.

''Of course momma.'' Carrie said. In the background Carrie and Darius were having a fighting, they were being thrown through the house but nothing was being knocked down.

Carrie threw Darius back into the fireplace, he smacked all of the pictures that had been put on display. He then threw a fireball at Carrie but she dodged it, it smacked into the sink and disappeared. Carrie pushed Darius out of the window and he disappeared. Carrie then went to chase after him. The younger Carrie and Margaret had not noticed any of this but as everything started to fall apart, the sink was set alight and the window smashed to pieces they were worried.

The younger Carrie was walking home, she was attacked by the bullies and they started to harass her. Cillian was walking towards them with the intention of helping Carrie, he knew who she was and wanted to help.

''Hey Cillian.'' Darius yelled, Cillian could not hear him but Darius used his reality powers to stop his heart, Carrie then ran up to Darius and watched what was happening.

''What have you done?'' Carrie asked. Darius just smiled and they were both flung back as if lightning hit them, reality was starting to change around them as they knew it.

**Future**

Carrie was fighting Boss on the battlefield with Cillian, they were trying to defeat the enormous monster but it seemed impossible. Cillian had been knocked to the ground and Boss was hammering him into the ground. Carrie liften Boss into the air but she didn't have the heart to kill him.

''I, I can't.'' Carrie said. She could not kill her friend but that look in his eye, he was not the friend she once knew.

''Allow me.'' Chris said, she was standing in the battlefield holding a grenade launcher, she had it aimed at Carrie and the two just stared at each other.

''Expecting some kind of epic throwdown.'' Carrie asked.

''Nope.'' Chris said. She fired a grenade close to Carrie and she was thrown to the ground before spending a moment in the air. Boss fell to the ground and Chris fired the rest of the grenades at him, killing him. She took out her pistol and shot Cillian in the throat.

''You always were a bitch.'' Carrie said, she was covered in wounds and was bleeding out...She would not survive the battle.

''Funny how things turn out isn't it.'' Chris said, she pointed the gun to Carrie but Carrie used her powers to make a piece of debris fly over to Chris, impaling her.

''Hilarious.'' Carrie said as she layed back down, she knew what was going to happen next.

Ralph was in room with the time machine. Shadow Slasher was in there and the two were fighting it out. Ralph tackled his enemy to the ground and removed his helmet, underneath was a heavily scarred face….Nothing human left.

''What have they done to you?'' Ralph asked. Shadow Slasher pushed him back.

''What you did to me.'' Shadow Slasher replied. Ralph pushed him back but Shadow Slasher dropped a grenade, it was a flashbang and distracted Ralph. Shadow Slasher then threw his sword at Ralph, it went straight through him.

''You bastard.'' Ralph said.

''Maybe now you can stay dead.'' Shadow Slasher said as he pulled the sword out of him, Vivian then walked inside.

''This is the man my father would never shut up about….What a disappointment.'' Vivian said.

''Funny….My father never mentioned you.'' Ralph joked.

''Your daughter is dead.'' Vivian said, she showed Ralph a picture of Carrie bleeding out.

''It doesn't matter, you're all dead.'' Ralph said.

''What makes you say that?'' Shadow Slasher asked.

''Easy…..I can do this shit.'' Ralph said. He threw Shadow Slasher into the machine and Vivian up into the roof, her neck snapped as she hit the ground. Ralph tried to stand but struggled.

''You bastard.'' Shadow Slasher screamed as he was electrocuted by the machine.

''Don't blow the machine, not yet.'' Illusion told Ralph telepathically.

''Why?'' Ralph asked.

''Something is happening, I can feel it….History is changing.'' Illusion explained.

''For the better?'' Ralph asked.

''Not sure.'' Illusion said.

''I'm going to have to risk it.'' Ralph said.

''You could make it worse.'' Illusion said.

''Worse? That will be difficult.'' Ralph said. He activated one of Shadow Slashers grenades and it exploded, destroying the machine. The explosion gave out a large amount of blue fire which destroyed the entire building and most of the battleground outside.

**Present**

Carrie woke up and everyone was gone, there was a note by the side of the bed. It read 'gone to get the others :) - Dad'. Carrie started to cry and get out of bed, she then got a massive headache. She could feel her brain being rebooted, her memories changing….It was agony.

She remembered Tommy asking her to the prom, she eventually said yes. They went to the prom and had a lovely evening but then it happened, pigs blood fell on her. She went insane, she could still feel it. The feeling, the blood, the embarrassment as they played the video of her in the shower.

She remembered killing everyone in the town and then her mother. The town burnt to the ground as Tommy and everyone else was buried by ash. She remembered, she could remember dying….How it felt when the knives pierced her skin or when the rocks crushed her.

''This is not possible.'' Carrie said but she felt different now...She felt in control. She looked outside and felt like she was being hit by lightning but she had access to her powers.

''Kill them all.'' Gareth yelled, there was an incredible amount of gunfire. Carrie could hear him but she could not see him, it made no sense.

''Run.'' Hugh said as he was shot to pieces by Gareth and his men. Carrie knew where they were, it was like she was in their minds….She just looked up at the sky and took a deep breathe.

She felt like she was hit by lightning again and she found herself in another part of town. She was being ripped from reality which was why her powers were increasing, which meant one thing. Carrie looked up into the air again, the sunlight danced on her skin and the wind knocked her off her balance. Her feet started to feel light and her stomach started to feel weird, she was hovering over the ground.

**Future**

Darius walked out of the burning building and onto the battleground, he was covered in burn marks…Ninety percent of his body was now scared. It was so painful he wanted it to end but he knew he could not. The machine had protected him from the explosion but the fire had leaked through, burning him. Michael walked up to him, he could barely walk since his right leg was crackling like bacon.

''We need to change this.'' Michael said.

''Agreed.'' Darius croaked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Changing time

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The last sin chapter 10: Changing time

Michael and Darius were walking through the battleground. Darius had burns all over his body, he was in tremendous pain, he was dreaming of putting a bullet in his head but he had more important things to do. Michael limped next to him, his right leg was covered in burns which made it even harder to walk.

''So how exactly does this work? We needed a whole machine to travel back in time.'' Michael explained.

''I can manage a projection like I did with Ralph, I must warn you, you wont have long.'' Darius explained, he was skeptical about it working.

''How come.'' Michael asked as he sat down, he couldn't walk anymore. They looked at the battleground and it started to rain.

''This isn't helping.'' Darius said as the water drops hit his scarred skin.

''No clouds.'' Michael said as he looked up.

''Wow, reality is changing.'' Darius said. He noticed the rain drops having images inside them, it was like looking into a mirror.

''We better change it then, who knows how the timeline will be repaired.'' Michael said.

''Then we better begin.'' Darius said. The two sat on some old rock, they looked at the background flipping like a coin….It was beautiful in it's own way. Darius put his hands over Michael, his hands were glowing red in which energy just poured out.

Past

The past was changing, for the better or for the worst nobody could tell but it was. Carrie never met Cillian which meant she never met Michael. She accepted Tommys invite after numerous refusals but she accepted. Michael and Steve conducted a small war on each other which lead to police intervention.

As Carrie prepared for the prom an underground war was conducted. Lives were lost but it was hidden so that nobody would panic. Carrie went to the prom and then the blood was poured on her. She attacked everyone with her telekinetic abilities, hundreds were killed in the massacre. Michael and Steve had their last battle but many were killed.

Michael was fighting Steve to the death as the fires raged through the town, he started to feel dizzy and fell unconscious.

''Fallen already Michael?'' Steve yelled as he kicked him. Michael then woke up, his older self now in control.

''Not just yet.'' Michael said as he pushed Steve back, he flew through the air and was hit by a car Carrie had thrown.

Michael ran through the streets, he didn't dare stop or allow his lungs to give out. He made it to Carrie's house, she was inside with her mother. Michael ran inside and looked around but the house seemed empty. He walked towards the kitchen and saw that no one was there, he looked through the draws...The butcher knife was missing.

''Pray with me little girl.'' Margaret said as she and Carrie walked downstairs. Michael hid in the kitchen but was watching them. He started to feel weird, his head was beating, his vision was switching from the past to the future.

''Momma please no.'' Carrie yelled but it was too late because Margaret had stabbed her. Michael jumped out to help but Carrie just panicked and pushed him back.

''Carrie wait.'' Michael yelled as he was thrown to the ground. Carrie then killed Margaret but Michael pushed her outside. He ran up to her but she struggled to get back up.

''Who are you?'' Carrie yelled.

''I need you to calm down Carrie, we need your help.'' Michael said but Carrie was unconvinced.

''They all laughed at me.'' Carrie said.

''And I want to help you, let me help you.'' Michael said, Darius was losing his grip and he was struggling to stay awake.

''Nobody helped me.'' Carrie said. Michael fell to the ground, Darius had lost his grip and most likely died. Carrie looked at the man who would have been her friend, he was near dead and most likely wanted it.

Rocks starts to fall from the sky like they did when she was a child, there was a large white burst of energy, it came as if lightning had hit the ground. Carrie fell to the ground, her wound aching...She started at the light.

Present

Carrie was watching as the world started to fall apart, everything was changing because reality was now being rewritten. She was flying through the sky but had no idea where she was going. She could hear peoples screams, their cries for help but she could not do anything. It started to rain….the rain drops were like glass with images inside.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked, she got hit by lightning again and found herself in the warehouse...Blood was everywhere. Hugh had been killed by Gareth and everyone was staring in horror.

''Come at me then Carrie, kill me.'' Gareth said as he shot Carrie, the bullet went right through her and she noticed a hole in the wall….She had skipped through time. It started to rain, it passed through the roof, there was a large rain drop that showed Carrie and Gareth as friends.

''In another life we could have been friends.'' Carrie said, she pushed him back into the wall and his body was destroyed instantly.

''What is going on?'' Ralph asked.

''Reality is changing dad.'' Carrie explained, they had all been drugged but were feeling fine. They were changing ages backwards and forwards.

''How do we fix it?'' Jennifer asked.

''You cannot, it's impossible.'' Alan explained.

''If reality is breaking then there are holes, I can enter them.'' Carrie argued but she was not sure that it would work.

''It's suicide.'' Ralph said.

''Look at us, we're more or less dead anyway.'' Carrie said as she started to hover into the air.

''Try the source of the tear then, where reality is changing.'' Alan said. Carrie started to think, she had so many sets of memories it made no sense but she knew where it was...She was sure.

Carrie was flying through the air, the rain started to cut her skin as it got bigger and sharper...They were turning into rocks and hurting Carrie. There it was though, her old house in the exact same condition it had been since she was a child. She crashed into the ground and rocks just flew into the air but as they came down they disappeared, the ground was in perfect condition again. Carrie could remember when she was a child rocks falling down, there were several incidents where it happened….The rain was more like rocks now, this was where it all happened..But when?

''Who are you?'' Carrie yelled, she could hear her younger self say it. The rain was dodging particular areas...An outline of her and Michael was visible. Carrie started to use her powers to move the rain but she had no luck, she had to try harder. She could feel every time she had used the powers in her house but she couldn't move the rain. She kept trying and trying until her heart started to feel weak but then it happened, the rain started to move. The collided together and she could see into the past and maybe walk into it.

Past

Carrie burst through and looked at the unconscious Michael, he was on the ground and seemed near dead. There she was, her younger self...So afraid and alone.

''Hey, you alright?'' Carrie asked, she looked at herself and she wished she could be her again.

''Who are you?'' The younger Carrie asked.

''A goth version of you….I'm here to help.'' Carrie said smiling.

''How?'' The younger Carrie said.

''You see these rocks, it's time...Time is falling apart as we speak because we changed it.'' Carrie explained.

''So what is going to happen?'' The younger Carrie asked.

''We're going to change it once more but I need your help.'' Carrie explained.

''How?'' The younger Carrie asked.

''Think of a memory, tell me it in great detail...If you could change one thing to make you happy what would it be?'' Carrie asked.

''I want dad to stay….I want him to stay and make sure momma was alright, to be there to protect me, to make sure this doesn't happen.'' The younger Carrie explained. A rock landed right in front of her.

''Help me make him stay.'' Carrie explained. The two began to use their powers to talk to him.

Even further into the past

Ralph was walking towards John car, he had just left everyone he loved and was crying.

''Don't go.'' Carrie whispered but Ralph ignored it. She then appeared right in front of him, he was stunned.

''Do not go.'' Carrie said to him, he couldn't speak.

''I have to go.'' Ralph argued.

''No you don't, you can stay and fix this but please do not go…..She needs you, I need you.'' Carrie said, both of them were tearing up.

''You're in danger.'' Ralph explained.

''You can save them, you can defend them all you need to do is one thing.'' Carrie explained.

''Which is?'' Ralph asked.

''There will be a place where they experiment on people like you, get private investigators there to check out Palmer industries….You can change this.'' Carrie said but then she was hit by lighting.

Timeline

Ralph stayed with his wife and child. He did as Carrie asked and Palmer industries was discovered for what it was doing...Creating human weapons. Ralph helped Margaret as she got sick over the years and raised Carrie. Matt was arrested along with Charles Palmer but as Carrie got older she was not the shy teenager she was. She was given a chance to be herself and she was not a popular girl, she was happy.

She went to college and met Nathan, Margaret died of cancer so they named their child after her. Carrie had set up a charity to help other people with telekinetic powers in secret which is when she met a young man around her age called Michael along with several others.

Her charity became known to the public and after several years they were appreciated, accepted into society. Carrie had opened a facility to help people like her.

Present

Carrie was stood over Margarets grave with Ralph. Margaret, Carrie's daughter was running around since they were in the gardens of their school.

''Do you remember as a child I told you an angel saved my life?'' Ralph asked.

''Yeah I do.'' Carrie said.

''If she did not, this would could have gone differently.'' Ralph said.

''How so?'' Carrie asked.

''Like, not sure but it could have been.'' Ralph explained.

''You're so weird dad.'' Carrie said laughing.

''True, come on. It's freezing out here.'' Ralph said.

The three then walked inside and as they walked through the hallway to see everyone there, the place was alive like it should have been. Michael walked up to them with a woman called Sue.

''Hey, the new social studies teacher is here.'' Michael introduced.

''Oh my god Sue? We went to school together.'' Carrie said.

''I know, we had gym together.'' Sue replied.

''Come on Margaret.'' Ralph said as he took her away from the two women.

''How you feeling Ralph?'' Michael asked.

''Like a different man.'' Ralph replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well that is it I think, I think this will be the end of the series but if you want something that goes into more depth about this new world then please say. I hope you had fun.**


End file.
